


Insanity Is Just A Word

by svngshinin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Falling In Love, Going insane, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Minor Character Death, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathic Tendencies, So Wrong It's Right, Violence, insane han jisung | han, obsessive love disorder - OLD, psychologist lee minho | lee know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svngshinin/pseuds/svngshinin
Summary: in•san•i•ty/inˈsanədē/the state of being seriously ill; madness.-“Jisung, you’re insane”“Insane is just a word my love”orJisung is put in a mental hospital for claimed insanity. Minho is a psychologist at said hospital. Minho gets out as Jisung’s psychologist. What could go wrong with that?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Insanity is a word used to describe when someone is acting crazy. It’s not that serious of a term is it? You’d easily call someone insane for doing stunts, so calling someone insane for psychopathic tendencies can’t be any different. Can it?
> 
> -
> 
> This story is going to include extremely sensitive content. That includes possessive obsession, schizophrenia, psychopathic tendencies, mental hospitals/psych wards, and murder. (let me know if there are any other triggers within my writing i forgot so i can add them to this description) Please do not read this if any of these types of incidents or themes will trigger you.  
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> Also please be aware that this story is solely for entertainment purposes. The characters in this story are real people but this does not reflect on their personalities at all. I love those boys with my entire heart. I wrote this because I am extremely interested in psychology and how the brain works. Such as people who get to the point of being so mentally ill that they go insane. Be sure to enjoy this as well because it’s going to be one hell of a ride ♡

The pale walls felt isolating. Well that was the point, total isolation. Total isolation from the world that makes you feel as though there’s no point. That’s how Jisung felt everyday. Nothing to do except stare at those pale walls that hold so many words even if the naked eye can’t see them. 

Days go by slowly. Every four weeks a new psychologists comes to talk as when Jisung does not open up to them they are replaced with someone else. Every psychologist has tried getting word out of Jisung but no one has ever been successful. One man almost was. Kim Youngjo. The man was so persuasive towards Jisung that he almost told him all his whereabouts. That never happened after overhearing about the betting the staff does on him. There’s an ongoing bet going on of who can get him to talk first, he won’t give absolutely anyone that satisfaction. 

Jisung was only sixteen when he got admitted into the mental hospital. After the incident occurred his best friends Felix and Changbin had claimed insanity. They claimed their friend had been acting off recently so they wanting him put in a psych ward to get help instead of prison. Now at eighteen, as of last week, many psychologists have looked at his records knowing what happened, but they needed him to explain his mindset. Why he did what he did. No one understood why a sixteen year old would have such a temptation to the point his friends were even confused and worried for him. 

“Han Jisung” Lee Seoho, security guard of the left wing, announces behind the bolted door. 

“Your new psychologist will be with you tomorrow, be ready” Seoho explains before continuing along, reminding other patients what is going on tomorrow.

Jisung doesn’t need help. He is fine. Why the hell would he need help when he did nothing wrong. What he did was necessary and they need to get that through their big ass heads. He is fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Minho walks through the main doors of the mental hospital cautiously. When reading over the email he was sent, it read that some patients are more aggressive than others so he should try to avoid them for now, since he has not worked with anyone. For the most part they are locked in their rooms but they are given permission to roam so they aren’t secluded, if they really want to. 

Minho recently graduated college a few months ago with a degree in clinical psychology. He’s wanted to work with those that are mentally ill for years after his mother sadly committed suicide due to her schizophrenia three years ago. He was only eighteen but he did not have much time to mourn due to his little brother needing care. Jeongin was only fourteen when their mother passed away so Minho instantly took over being the parental role his brother needs in life. Ever since the boys were young their mother tried her best to keep the schizophrenic tendencies away from her children but as many know it isn’t that simple. She really loved her boys and wanted the best for them since they did not have a father. So ever since then Minho wanted to do all he could to help her, until it was too late. 

Now as a twenty one year old college graduate, Minho can confirm he’s ready for this next step at getting a job in the field he’s wanted to since he was a boy. He felt excited for this new opportunity, so walking through the front doors wasn’t as frightening as many would think. He felt many emotions as he walks through the hallway to his boss’ office. Excitement, worry, as well as a bit of happiness that he finally made it. 

“Hello, ah you must be Lee Minho” the man says. Minho enters his office with a polite nod. 

“Yes, you must be Dr. Kim” Minho says as he goes to shake his boss’ hand. 

“Dr. Kim Seungmin” Seungmin says with a nod, shaking the other’s hand. His hand is rough and callused, obviously a hard worker. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Minho states.

“You as well, please sit we have a lot to discuss” Seungmin says as he gestures to the seat across from his own, sitting down carefully. 

“As you know you will be helping the people here, we’d like to put you on a let’s say special case though” Seungmin explains as he goes through a drawer full of files. 

“Special?” Minho asks watching the other take out a file and place it on the desk. 

“Han Jisung, eighteen years old, has been in here for two years, and never said a word to anyone” Seungmin explains opening the young boy’s file. 

“Do you know why?” Minho asks as he looks down at the file. 

“Well we only know why he’s here. No one has been able to understand the mindset he had and why he did what he did” Seungmin says, pushing the file over to Minho. 

“And you want me to help him?” Minho asks looking over the file. 

“Yes, you’re about three years older than him and you told us your mother dealt with schizophrenia so we felt you could most likely help him on another level that others cannot” Seungmin explains. 

“Is there any light on why he doesn’t speak?” Minho asks, looking up at his new boss who has an unreadable expression. 

“Nothing” Seungmin declares with a small sigh. 

“Listen we’ve gone through psychologist after psychology trying to figure out this boy and get him the help he needs” Seungmin adds on with a slightly distressed tone thinking about the stress of the situation. 

“Okay” Minho says as he sits back in the chair. 

“You’re doing it?” Seungmin asks, being sure the other actually wants to try at this. 

“Well you are my boss so you tell me what to do” Minho says causing a small chuckle to leave Seungmin. 

“Just wanted to make sure you were fine with this being your first situation. This is probably the biggest one we have going on but I feel you’re perfect for it” Seungmin explains, Minho nodding along in understanding. 

“I think it’s good if I go into a more difficult one right away as that could make me more confident in my work” Minho says affirmatively. 

“Very well then, now you’ll have three weeks to make any sort of progress with him. If you’re able to even get him to say a simple hi then you’ll be his permanent psychologist. You start tomorrow with Jisung” Seungmin explains with a nod. 

“You can take his files home with you to do some extra work, I’ve also given you any notes past psychologists have taken. If you need anything or have questions you have my number” Seungmin adds with a small smile. 

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to do well in this job” Minho says with a bow after standing from his seat. 

Minho waves before exiting the office and walking back through the hallway. It was a bit quiet except for the sounds of some psychologists whispering with each other. With a shrug Minho leaves the building and goes to his car with a little pep in his step. After entering his car and starting the engine, he exits the parking lot and heads home to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Minho parks in the parking lot of his apartment. The whole way home he was thinking about how his first client is going to be the person almost everyone has been trying to work with. He’s determined though. He will make sure that boy gets help, so he can go back to living his life normally. Maybe. Okay, that’s unrealistic. 

Shaking his head Minho focuses on the matter at hand. He has to check on his brother and makes sure he’s doing well. It’s his responsibility to care for the younger. He can’t let the other down. He walks into the apartment building and goes to the elevator pressing floor 5. 

“Jeongin, I’m home” Minho announces. He enters his apartment where he knows his brother will be located. Having gotten a way home somehow. 

“Hi hyung!” Jeongin says happily from the couch where he’s watching tv. 

“How was school today?” Minho asks while taking his shoes off. He gives his cat Doongie’s head a scratch before walking over to the couch, sitting down on the comfortable material. 

“Good, Channie brought me home” Jeongin explains brightly as usual. He’s always been a bright boy, Minho never wanted to see that smile leave his brother’s face. He deserved to smile after everything. 

“Where is Chan by the way? He could’ve stayed” Minho asks. He begins petting another one of his cats, Dori, who’s now located himself on the armrest next to the human. 

“Oh he had work, he stayed for a bit but he kind of just dropped me off. He may come back after he’s off if that’s okay” Jeongin says with his cute hopeful eyes. 

“That’s fine, if I’m in bed at the time just be quieter. Oh and I’d rather not wake up to any sort of noises, please keep that for when I’m not here” Minho says with a shiver not wanting to think about that. He had come home from university one day hearing some things he would rather forget. Never will that happen again. 

“Hyung!” Jeongin squeaks embarrassed. He covers his face feeling it get hot. 

“I know what it’s like being a teenager don’t play innocent,” Minho says with a small laugh. Oh, how he misses those days. 

“How was your interview or whatever you did today?” Jeongin asks as he lifts up Soonie placing the cat on his lap. 

“Good, I actually am going to be working with someone who nobody has been able to get to even speak. He’s only eighteen too” Minho explains which piques Jeongin’s interest. 

“Why’s he there?” Jeongin asks as he gets a bit closer to Minho. He’s always been interested in his older brother’s major. Ever since he learned about his mother’s mental health journey he’s always wanted to hear stories of what his brother does. Now’s his chance. 

“That’s classified information Innie, I can’t be giving out that kind of stuff about people without their permission. It’s also just plain rude and unprofessional” Minho says with a flick to his brother’s forehead. 

“Yeah yeah, you’re boring,” Jeongin says with a playful eye roll. He goes back to petting Soonie, giving the cat all his attention. 

“And you should be doing homework,” Minho says as he stands up. 

“Okay okay,” Jeongin says with a sigh. 

“I’m going to make dinner, what do you want?” Minho asks going over to the kitchen. He learned to cook at a young age, he loved doing it. He originally wanted to be a chef when he grew up but his interest changed after his mother was diagnosed. 

“Kimchi ramen?” Jeongin asks hopefully. 

“Sure, I’ll do that while you do your homework,” Minho says, getting out the needed ingredients. 

As Minho makes food for him and his brother as well as extra for his brother’s boyfriend, he can’t help but think about Jisung. Why would a sixteen year old do something to need to be put in a mental hospital? He will help the younger if it’s the last thing he does.


	4. Chapter 4

Jisung is sitting by the window watching a pretty blue bird when he hears the door open. He doesn’t budge, continuing to watch the little bird eat from the bird feeder located in the courtyard for staff. The person who entered the room clears their throat before beginning to talk. 

“Um, hello my name is Lee Minho, I’ll be your new psychologist. I hope we can get along well” the person who entered says before bowing. He can see the other, who he now knows is Minho, in the corner of his eye. The other looks very professional. Jisung hates it. 

“If you’d like I can tell you a bit about myself so you can be more comfortable with me?” Minho questions, knowing he won’t get an answer but trying anyways. Here we go with their whole story of why they want to help him. 

With a sigh, Minho looks over at the younger boy who’s staring at the window. He walks over to see what the boy is looking at, a short distance away to not overcrowd the other. 

“The bird is really pretty,” Minho says acknowledging the presence of the bluebird on the feeder. 

“Well, I have studied psychology throughout college and even took a couple of offered classes in high school. I wanted to do this profession to help people as my mom suffered from schizophrenia, she was someone I really looked up to” Minho explains while looking out the window with Jisung. He wants to boy to feel comfortable and know about him before trying anything. Even though the other doesn’t care as he hears about everyone’s life. Every single damn time. 

“I also happen to be twenty one which makes me just a tad older than you. Don’t let that scare you though, I’ll treat you no different” Minho explains softly. Oh. That’s new. Usually, they’re a quite bit older. It’s a little creepy. Well, all except Youngjo. But he’s a long lost memory now. 

They sit there for a bit. Jisung can’t help but think about how pretty Minho looks from the corner of his eyes but immediately denies those thoughts. No. That’s not allowed. He keeps going back and forth in his head before he is interrupted by Minho speaking. 

“Well Jisung, I hope you’re okay with my visiting you every day,” Minho says with a smile. 

“I’ll go now because I have to leave early to get my brother from school but I promise to return tomorrow to see you,” Minho says and bows before exiting. 

Jisung looks over to where the door is now closed and tilts his head. To anyone he looks like a confused puppy, which he felt like one as well. He sits there for a minute before thinking back to Minho. The older was much nicer than any of the other people who came to talk have been. Everyone seems to be walking in just to get paid and leave. The same cycle over and over. The problem with that being that it makes the boy feel awful. He always thinks he’s just a project or something they need for studies. He’s not. He’s a person. He’s himself. Minho though. Minho made him feel comfortable, didn’t pry, and even gave him space. 

The older is also very pretty. No no no. Jisung cannot think about other people. He has Binnie. He only needs Binnie. His Binnie.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Minho walks into the building with the same determination he had the day before. He’s not going to take a basic approach with Jisung. No, he’s going to use a more friendly way to show they can have a trust with each other. 

The boy is pretty confusing. He completely ignored the presence of others and focuses only on the outside world. Maybe he’s getting overwhelmed by the isolation? Thoughts are getting to him? Whatever is going through that boy’s brain, Minho will find out and help him through.

Minho walks along the depressing dark hallways of the ward once again. He feels the same sinking feeling he felt when he first walked through. It’s almost a dread that follows along with the glumness. Something unavoidable that nobody wants to feel. 

He unlocks the locks on the door where Jisung stays. Opening the heavy metal door with a creak, only to be met with the boy sitting by the window just like he was the other day. His hair is a bit long and unkept, whiles his features remain emotionless. Showing no sort of feeling. Nothing. It’s almost like he keeps the stone cold expression to keep people away. Almost like a fear that someone will not listen. Or just not care. Minho isn’t completely sure of it but it’s a situation he feels shouldn’t be taken lightly. 

Walking over to the window Minho notices Jisung looking at a bluebird. The same bird as the day before. He must enjoy bird watching. The bird is awfully beautiful as well. The bright blue back with traces of white and black on the head and tummy. The older wants to speak. Wants to ask him about anything. Even if he won’t get a reply. There’s just something off. Something odd. Something almost awkward feeling. It’s the feeling you have when you have an awkward silence with someone. The atmosphere feels dense and stiff. Not comfortable at all. 

“Hi, Jisung” Minho says quietly, watching as the other doesn’t even budge. It feels as if this is going to become a routine. Minho tries talking. Jisung ignores. 

“I see you’re still watching the bird outside” Minho states. He’s trying his very best to communicate and make the boy comfortable. He can easily see through. Jisung is visibly uncomfortable in his presence. 

“Do you like bird watching?” Minho asks, hoping maybe he’ll get an answer. Just maybe. Even a nod or a shake of the head. 

He waits but nothing. Absolutely nothing. Jisung stays with his emotionless features looking at the bird. Maybe he’s tired? Maybe he just needs time? Yeah everyone needs time. He can give him time. Time does wonders usually. The only issue being that Minho is a bit impatient. It’s alright though. This is an instance where he must get over that nagging feeling that it needs to be done now. Now or it will never happen. 

“I saw that you were in a club at your school with your best friend. That’s pretty amazing. I heard some of your music and you’re really fucking talented” Minho says hoping this will get the boy to acknowledge him. Telling an eighteen year old that you practically stalked them isn't the best way to go either though. Why the fuck did he decide that was a good approach?

“Shit uh, that wasn’t supposed to come out so creepy? They told me what school you went to and I did a bit of looking to find out what your interests are. That sounds been creepier. Oh my god” Minho rambles to himself. He’s probably fucking this up even more than he already has. 

Minho sighs lightly and watches the window. What is there that he could possibly do to get this boy to understand he wants to help? There’s probably nothing. He most likely just made the other even more uncomfortable. That is until he realizes there’s an approach he hasn’t tried. He can try it when he sees the boy tomorrow. Maybe this will finally make Jisung understand that he won’t do him any harm. He sits at the window quietly. Occasionally making small talk with the boy until he has to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Jisung feels like he’s going crazy. He’s not because he was out in the ward for no reason. It’s starting to feel like he is though. If he has to stare at the damn plain walls with nothing on them for any longer he might go crazy. It just makes him feel crazy. Makes him feel like he needs help. He does not need help. Han Jisung is perfectly fine. Han Jisung has never done anything wrong. What he did that day that everyone believes was wrong, was not. He had to do it. If he did not then his Binnie would’ve been miserable. He needs his Binnie. He will do anything for his Binnie. 

On day four he hears the door creak open again after being unlocked. Why do they feel the need to get him to talk to anyone? That got him bets put on him. Why would he talk to these untrustworthy people? He doesn’t even need help. Why the fuck is he even here? He hears Minho approaching him so he continues looking out the window. He doesn’t want to associate with the older. He doesn’t want to associate with anyone but his Binnie. 

“Hi, Jisung” Minho says a bit quieter than usual. He’s a bit timid, maybe hopeful as well. 

“I got you something yesterday because I saw it and instantly thought of you,” Minho says feeling a little shy while admiring it. It is true that he thought of Jisung when he saw it. 

This does peak Jisung’s interest slightly. No, he can’t risk it. It doesn’t matter. The feeling of something soft being placed beside him makes him jump slightly. Minho chuckles softly before stepping away. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” Minho states. He looks down with a shy smile. 

“Um think of this as a declaration of peace. I promise not to force you to say or do anything. This will remain completely peaceful between us” Minho adds as he looks at Jisung. The younger still doesn’t budge. He just remains with his eyes fixed at the window. 

“I hope that you’ll trust me enough to uh tell me about you. Maybe even just a hello?” Minho asks with a small head tilt. 

“No pressure though” he quickly adds. He realized how that sounded a bit like he was rushing the boy to tell him everything. That’s the complete opposite of what he wants. He wants Jisung to tell him when he’s comfortable. When he knows he can trust Minho. Trust is key within this. 

Minho does as he usually does. Asking one sided questions and making little comments about the bird outside. They still sit in an awkward silence half of the time but it’s okay. As Minho thought before time does wonders. He’s trying the best he can. Even if he isn’t successful, it’s alright. As long as he doesn’t make Jisung uncomfortable or scared. That’s all he wants.

Forty five minutes later Minho has to leave. That’s all that they get. Unless progress is made then he can request longer. Progress has to be reported though. Minho says a goodbye to Jisung. He also says how he hopes the younger enjoys the gift. He hopes he will. The younger stays with that same cold expression as he does every day.

He stays like that until he hears the door close. The door clicks signally it's locked. Jisung turns around quickly sitting cross legged looking down at the present that was placed next to him almost an hour ago. His eyes widen a bit noticing a soft plushie placed there. It’s of a beautiful bluebird. The size is perfect for cuddling. Jisung feels a small smile on his lips and grabs the plushie. He holds it in his arms. Hugging the plush toy quite tightly seeking the comfort it brought. He stares at it thinking about the person who gave him the plushie. 

“Pretty”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! i decided that i’m going to start updating this every other day as i’m realizing i’m kinda waiting a bit too long to update with how short the chapters are. 
> 
> i also hope you’re doing well with everything going on. it’s been fucking hard this past week and today especially. please keep hydrated, drink plenty of water, and rest. you deserve it. sending all my fellow stays love and a virtual hug! we got this as long as we stay together ♡


	7. Chapter 7

The following day Minho does not go into the hospital. The reason he doesn’t is because he has something else he needs to do. He received a call yesterday from someone begging to meet up with him. He’s slightly confused but agreed after hearing the distress of the voice across the phone. The other says they know Jisung and need to ask some things. He even stated how he’ll answer any questions just to get to meet up with the older. Minho just responds with that he’ll meet him. They agree on a cafe near his old university, where the other currently is. 

Arriving at the cafe was a bit of an odd feeling for Minho. He felt slightly nervous meeting someone who claims to have been very close with Jisung. As well as the fact that he’s meeting someone who he doesn’t even know the name of. God, he’s pretty stupid. Now he’s sitting in the old cafe that he practically lived at, running on caffeine in university. he expects someone who looks cold. A similar look to how Jisung is sitting by the window. What he does not expect is a boy with freckled cheeks, looming bright as the sun approaching him. The boy comes over and bows before beginning. 

“Lee Minho?” the freckled boy asks. He plays with his hands a bit anxiously. It could be the wrong person and that would be very embarrassing. 

“I am, and you are?” Minho asks with a small head tilt. He at least needs to know who he’ll be speaking with. He should’ve asked that over the phone. 

“Shit, I completely forgot. My name is Lee Felix” the boy, now known as Felix, says quickly. Minho nods and references to the seat. Silently telling the other to sit. 

“Do you want anything?” Minho asks beginning to get up. He at least needs a coffee for this conversation. 

“A mocha latte, I’ll pay you back,” Felix says. Minho just shakes his head at that. 

“It’s alright,” Minho says. He quickly goes over to the counter, ordering a mocha latte and iced americano. While waiting he notices Felix looking extremely anxious. Maybe he’s worried about Jisung? He thinks the other mentioned previously being best friends with Jisung. His name is called so he grabs the drinks and goes back sitting down across from Felix. 

“Thank you,” Felix says a bit softly. He picks up his drink taking a small sip. Minho decided to break the silence first. 

“So why did you call me here?” Minho asks. He stirs his americano as he waits for an answer. A small sigh is heard from across from him. 

“This is going to be a lot but bear with me” Felix states as he looks up at the older. Minho nods at him, ushering him to continue. 

“I was best friends with Jisung in high school. My boyfriend was as well. You’ve probably looked into what he did in high school so I’ll just save you the time and tell you that my boyfriend, Changbin, is the one who Jisung had a rap duo with. We were actually the ones who claimed insanity for Jisung when he was arrested” Felix adds with a slightly sad look on his face. 

“So you claimed Jisung went insane?” Minho asks. Felix quickly nodding. 

“He just started acting differently. You know?” Felix asks with a hopeful look. Minho nods in understanding. 

“I called because I just want to know how he’s doing. I’m not allowed to visit him because of what he did but I always think of him. He was basically my brother and he was taken from me so quickly” Felix explains. He really can’t help but worry about his best friend. He never was the type to be able to handle hospitals.

“Well, I’m not really sure. I’ve only been working with him for about a few days now. He never speaks. Only looking out the window at this little lonely bird who feeds in the courtyard” Minho explains to Felix. The younger one gives him a look that he can tell is something along the lines of ‘i was hoping for a better answer’. 

“He always loved birds when we were growing up. He had a pet bird as well” Felix says. Minho nods, smiling a bit now knowing something about his client that can help them get closer. 

“I’m aware you’re most likely busy but I just wanted to make sure that he’s okay. Please be gentle with him, he’s always hated talking about his problems. He’s more of a listener than a complainer. Wait no he wouldn’t be complaining I should’ve worded that better” Felix says with a sigh. He facepalms realizing what he just said. Minho chuckles a bit at that. 

“I understand what you meant. Don’t worry though. I am a professional, I would never pressure him into saying anything he isn’t comfortable with. If it makes you feel any better, if he tells me anything it will remain confidential” Minho assures with a small smile. Felix gives a smile back and nods. 

“Yeah, that does help a bit. Thank you for meeting with me” Felix says and bows his head. 

“Of course. I understand that you want that assurance but I promise he’s in good hands with me” Minho says. At least he hopes. 

They continue chatting until Felix says how he needs to meet with Changbin for something. The boy bids goodbye and stands before exiting. Minho notices that Felix left his jacket. It’s a cute fluffy one. He likes it. So he does what anyone would do. He takes the jacket.


	8. Chapter 8

Days later Minho is back to his routine of entering the hospital. Going down the gloomy uneasy hallway. He had to take some time off for personal reasons. It was the anniversary of his mother’s passing. He took time to grieve and spend time with his brother. It was well needed. He finally arrives at the door separating him and Jisung’s room. He unlocks the bolt lock on the door before taking out his ID, provided by the ward, scans it to completely unlock the door. All of the doors are like this to prevent any mishaps from happening. It’s for the safety of the staff and patients. 

When he enters the room he expects to see Jisung looking out the window as usual but the scene in front of him is completely different. The boy is peacefully sleeping on his bed. What surprised Minho the most is the fact that the boy has the plushie he was given curled up in his arms in a tight cuddle. The scene causes a small smile to form on Minho’s face. The boy looks so tiny curled up in the blankets with the plushie in his arms. Minho is about to leave not wanting to disturb Jisung’s sleep. The younger opens his eyes though before the older can leave. Jumping a bit not expecting to see the other. 

“Ah, I’m so sorry Jisung. I must have woken you up. You can go back to sleep, I’ll come back later” Minho says as with a small smile. He bows before going to leave. A small voice is heard though.

“It’s okay” Jisung whispers very quietly. It would not have been heard if the room was not dead silent. 

“Oh, um, okay,” Minho says and walks over to Jisung. He stands in the middle of the room awkwardly before Jisung nods for him to sit by him. 

Minho walks over and sits next to Jisung with a reasonable amount of space between them. That is until the younger scoots closer to him. He states at the younger boy who is about a couple inches away from banging knees with him. He sees the way the younger is avoiding eye contact and holding the plushie close to his chest. 

“I see you like the plushie” Minho says wanting to eliminate the awkward atmosphere that’s always present. Progress is happening. Jisung just nods as a response. Great. 

“That’s good, I thought you’d like it when I saw it” Minho states with a small smile. He’s glad to see that the younger is comfortable today. 

“Are you doing well today?” Minho asks. He always feels a need to be sure. He receives a nod from the boy next to him. 

“Not uncomfortable?” Minho presses. He knows he’s getting close to the line but he has to be sure the other isn’t uncomfortable with this at all. Jisung shakes his head slightly causing his bangs to fall over his forehead. 

“Good, I’m very glad you aren’t” Minho states. He smiles a bit more seeing the boy toying with the wings on the bird plushie. It’s pretty cute. 

The time continues as it usually does after that. Minho practically talking with himself. This time around Jisung is a bit more engaged. He gives nods and shakes of his head every once in a while. Maybe even a shrug. This is really good. This means he has trust. Trust is so so so important. If Jisung didn’t trust him, he wouldn’t pursue this as he won’t allow himself to force the boy to do something not comfortable. Once it’s time for Minho to take his leave he stands and says a goodbye. Before he can leave the small voice speaks up again. 

“Thank you” Jisung whispers. It’s small but very appreciated. 

“You’re very welcome Jisung,” Minho says with a smile. This is going to be great. Or will it?


	9. Chapter 9

Jisung lays on his bed with the plushie Minho gave him in his arms. He’s been sleeping with the plushie every night, almost always cuddling it. It’s soft and plush against his skin. He really likes it. It also reminds him of the comfort Binnie brought to him. Binnie. He missed Binnie a lot. Binnie for sure misses him too. 

Holding the plushie close to him, he hears the familiar knock and creak of the door. Jisung keeps his smile contained inside when Minho enters the room. The older looks pretty today. If he’s being honest, the other looked pretty about every day. He just won’t admit that yet. 

“Hi, Jisung” Minho says with his beautiful bright smile. The younger feels himself getting warm. Damn his beautiful smile. 

“Hi” Jisung replies, the plushie still caged by his arms. Minho takes notice of the plush toy, feeling a bit happy at the sight. 

“I see you’re enjoying your new plushie. I thought it would give you a bit of joy and help when you’re sad. I would always give my brother a plushie for when he’s upset” Minho explains. Jisung gives a slightly stiff nod before peaking up at Minho. 

“It’s soft” Jisung comments with a small giggle. Minho finds it endearing and pretty cute.

“I tried to find a very soft one for you so you’re comfortable and happy” Minho explains brightly. Jisung can’t help but smile at the thought of someone doing that for him. 

“Thank you, you’re very sweet,” Jisung says. He gives the older a small smile before going back to cuddling the bird plushie. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Minho says. He goes over to the younger, shows his hand, and pats the other’s head. Jisung leans into the touch. When he goes to pull away the other makes a whine and leans into his hand. 

“Back” Jisung commands. Minho raises his eyebrow before patting the younger’s head again. Jisung makes a content noise and begins playing with the plushie in his hands. 

“You like head pats?” Minho asks, now beginning to pet Jisung’s hair. He takes out all the knots that seem to not have been brushed. He’s going to ask why his hair is no knotty eventually. 

“Mhm!” Jisung hums cutely. He happily goes back to playing with the plushie a bit as Minho continues petting his hair. 

“Have you been doing well?” Minho asks. He needs to start getting an idea of what goes on in Jisung’s head. He needs to help the boy. 

“Better since you help me,” Jisung says with a small giggle. He looks up at the older of the two and smiles. 

“That’s great Jisung. I hope you’re aware I’m going to tell my boss we’ve made progress” Minho states. Jisung’s face falls and a glare begins forming on his face. 

“So you’re just like all of them. You just want the check because you made progress with me?” Jisung says harshly. 

“No, I just want to make sure I’m able to continue talking with you” Minho assures softly. He continues petting Jisung’s hair for good measures. 

“You’ll probably tell all the other people working here. Are you in on the betting too?” Jisung asks. He can feel his anger escalating. He thought he could trust Minho. 

“Betting?” Minho asks. What does he mean by betting? What bets between workers? 

“Yeah I know about the damn bets, I’m not deaf you all know,” Jisung says with an eye roll.

“People bet on you?” Minho asks. How has he not heard about this? That’s fucking sick, betting money on a boy who just needs help. 

“You don’t know?” Jisung asks softly. He now is holding the plushie as close to himself as possible. He likes the comfort it brings. 

“No, I had no idea people bet on you. Oh my god, Jisung” Minho says with a sigh. He looks down at the poor boy and decides to risk it all. He pulls Jisung into him and hugs the other. He feels the younger get comfortable and hug him back. Nuzzling his face into Minho’s chest. 

“The only reason I want to tell my boss is because if I don’t they’ll replace me with someone else. I want to keep talking to you” Minho admits, beginning to card his fingers through Jisung’s hair again. 

“Okay” Jisung mumbles into Minho’s chest. He’s comfortable like this. He could get used to being in Minho’s arms. 

They stay like that for a bit. Minho holding Jisung close so the boy feels safe. He wants the younger boy to feel safe with him. Not worried. Not with fear. Just comfort. 

After Minho eventually leaves Jisung smiles at the plushie. He has been really fuzzy around Minho. Always smiling at the thought of him and getting giggly. He feels like a high schooler with a crush. He likes the idea of the older around. He’ll make sure the older is always with him. No matter what it takes.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Minho opens the door to his boss’ office with determination. He doesn’t talk with Jisung today as the younger has a room inspection. He knows that this will benefit Jisung but can’t help but be a bit worried about how much will be asked as he wants to keep that as disclosed information until he’s sure Jisung is fine. The need to protect the younger is strong within him. The want for the younger to be okay is strong within him. He wants the best for Jisung. 

“Oh hello Minho, what can I do for you today?” Seungmin asks with a smile. He then gestures for Minho to sit in the seat in front of his desk. Of course, Minho complies, sitting down quickly. 

“I just wanted to let you know I’ve made some progress with Han Jisung” Minho explains. He sees Seungmin smile and nods enthusiastically. 

“That’s wonderful news! What have you gotten from him?” Seungmin asks quickly. Minho cringes at the word choice. Why do they need to know every single thing? Cant, he just keep that between him and the patient?

“Well, he’s said hello and has been allowing me to talk with him. He even allowed me to pat his head” Minho explains with a small smile. He can’t help with a smile that forms as he’s really proud of himself and Jisung. 

“Oh, that’s great! Anything about the incident?” Seungmin asks still smiling. 

“No, I haven’t brought it up. I’ll let him decide when that gets brought up so he doesn’t get uncomfortable” Minho states. Why would he try making Jisung uncomfortable within when they’re making so much progress? Disgusting. 

“Oh, I get that. Let me know if you get anything out of him so we can get him more help if needed” Seungmin says, Minho just nodding at that. He most certainly will not. 

“Thank you for letting us know. I’m glad I hired you Minho” Seungmin says brightly. 

Minho exits the office with a sigh. He can’t believe what he just heard. They make it sound like Jisung is an object who needs to be fixed. He’s not. He’s a human. He just needs a bit of help and care. He will do all of that for him. Make him comfortable and happy. That’s what he’ll do. 

———

Arriving back at his apartment feels almost like a burden being lifted off his shoulders. It’s always been like that since he was younger. Returning home from school made all of his worries just run away for a bit. Leave him to be himself. Everything just feels like too much sometimes where he needs that silence or comfort of his brother. 

He walks into the brightly lit living room noticing the two figures lying on the couch napping. Of course, Chan is also there, he practically lives at the Lee household. Minho walks over to the two on the couch and pokes his brother’s cheek. The raven-haired boy wiggles a little in his sleep before opening his eyes. 

“Huh-oh hi hyung” Jeongin mumbles tiredly. He rubs his eyes with closed fists which Minho smiles at. 

“Hi Innie, just wanted to make sure you knew I was home and no one broke in” Minho explains. Ruffling Jeongin’s hair as he speaks. 

“Oh thank you, you scared me last time,” Jeongin says with a small laugh. 

“Sorry about that, didn’t mean to frighten you,” Minho says with a smile. Jeongin smiles back before yawning. 

“Get back to your nap. I’ll wake you up when I finish making lunch” Minho says and ruffles Jeongin’s hair again. After getting a nod from the younger he strolls to the kitchen to prepare food for the three of them. 

Minho gets out everything needed for a black bean noodle dish. He gets everything together and prepared before beginning to actually cook. Starting from the noddles to the last part which is a basil garnish. He finishes and goes over to the two napping, waking them both to eat. 

Everyone gathers into the small dining area beginning to eat the dish in the center. Small talk begins so the room isn’t silent, along with yawns from the exhausted ones. 

“So um hyung, I wanted to talk with you about something,” Jeongin says and looks over at Chan before looking at his older brother. You could easily sense the uneasiness from a mile away. 

“Yeah, anything” Minho says as he looks up at his brother. 

“So Chan asked me if I would be interested in going to Australia with him” Jeongin explains, Minho almost spitting out his food at that. 

“Not moving there or anything. Just to visit so he can meet my family and see where I’m from” Chan adds, giving context to the situation. It helps a bit with calming Minho’s nerves. 

“I mean, you’re an adult soon. You should be starting to make your own decisions and if you think it’ll be good for you then I support it. As long as you promise not to neglect school and Chan takes care of you” Minho explains sternly. He has to make sure that his brother is fine. 

“Yeah of course. It would be for a couple of months if that’s okay” Chan says with a hopeful smile. 

“That’s fine with me. Just at least text me every day so I know you’re okay. Call a bit too?” Minho says, Jeongin smiling at his brother. 

“Of course I will hyung, I would miss you way too much not to,” Jeongin says brightly. 

“Good,” Minho says happily.


	11. Chapter 11

The next week Jisung feels himself getting much more comfortable with Minho. He feels to a point where he can talk freely without being judged. Without a burden between them. It’s really nice. For once he also doesn’t feel so isolated by the pale walls surrounding him at all times. He feels secure. Safe even. 

The usual sound of a knock and squeak of the door has Jisung happily sitting up with a smile. He looks up being met with Minho who smiles right back at him. The older closes the door and walks over to Jisung. He ruffles the boy’s hair before sitting down next to him. 

“Hi Minmin,” Jisung says brightly. He lets out a giggle from Minho ruffling his hair. 

“Hi, Sungie” Minho replies equally as bright. He’s happy to see Jisung so bright recently. It highlights his day. 

“Guess what?” Jisung asks bouncing slightly from excitement. He lets out another giggle. 

“What?” Minho asks. A small laugh leaves his lips seeing the other so excited. 

“You’re cute,” Jisung says with his cute smile on display. Most would find his behavior to smile and giggle creepy. Minho finds it quite endearing. 

“Am I?” Minho asks with a laugh. Jisung nods.

“Minmin,” Jisung says looking at Minho deeply. Minho lets out a a hum as a reply. 

“I want to ask you something” Jisung quickly adds. He breaks eye contact. Something is a bit off. 

“Go ahead” Minho confirms with a nod of his head. 

“Will you kiss me?” Jisung asks. He looks up with hopeful eyes. Minho chokes on air from that. 

“Come again?” Minho asks through his choking. Jisung huffs a bit before sitting up more confidently. 

“Kiss me” Jisung slightly demands. He doesn’t mean to sound so demanding but he needs Minho to realize he wants him. 

“Jisung, you’re insane,” Minho says slightly confused. What the fuck?

“Insane is just a word my love,” Jisung says with a giggle. 

“If someone did, let’s say a risky stunt you’d call them insane. It’s just a word to describe someone doing something crazy or taking a risk. I’m taking a risk with this baby” Jisung explains as he puts his hands out and grips Minho’s face. 

Minho looks into Jisung’s eyes. He can see the sparkly look in his eyes. He’s pretty. Would one kiss hurt? It’s not like there’s a rule against kissing his patients. The older nods before leaning into Jisung. Minho stops before their lips connect. What wrong could go? He connects their lips softly, letting out a sigh at the feeling. Yeah, this is right. When they pull apart, Jisung lets out another giggle and pecks Minho’s lips once again. 

“You’re so pretty Min,” Jisung says with a smile. He’s really pretty. 

“You are too” Minho admits softly before ruffling Jisung’s hair once again. 

“So so pretty” Jisung says before kissing Minho again. He kisses the older deeply wanting him to not forget the way he kisses him. He begins making his way down the other’s jaw causing a shaky breath to leave his lips. 

“Mine” Jisung whispers into Minho’s ear.

“Mhm,” Minho agrees as his eyes slip shut from the feeling of Jisung’s lips on his neck. Why he’s letting Jisung do this he doesn’t know. All he knows is that it feels wrong. He loves it. 

“My baby?” Jisung asks as he pulls away from Minho. He grabs the older’s arms. A small smile daring to be placed on his lips. 

“Your baby” Minho confirms. Almost like jelly in Jisung’s hands. This is so so wrong. But it feels so so right. 

“Good boy,” Jisung says before climbing into Minho’s lap. He curls into the older’s chest and snuggles him. 

They stay like that. Hugging each other tightly. Not letting go of each other. Who said that this can’t happen though? Jisung is happy. That’s what matters. Isn’t it?


	12. Chapter 12

A couple days after, Minho enters the pale secure room Jisung stays in once again. He smiles at the boy and goes over, pecking his lips delicately. He can’t get over the fact that he feels a desire to have Jisung with him at all times. It’s almost like a burning feeling in his chest. It’s fine though. It’s because the other makes him happy. Or maybe it’s exhaustion from taking his brother to the airport last night. 

“Baby” Jisung says with a smile and pulls Minho into his arms. The older laughs slightly before hugging Jisung back. 

“Hi” Minho replies. Moving to get comfortable in Jisung’s arms. He could get used to this. 

“I missed you,” Jisung says and holds Minho even closer to him. He feels warm with Minho. 

“I missed you too. I’ve been lonely since my brother left” Minho says with a small pout. 

“Left?” Jisung asks now beginning to pet Minho’s hair. He likes his hair pet so the other must as well. 

“Yeah him and his boyfriend are visiting Australia for a few months” Minho explains. It’s too quiet at his apartment with only him and his cats. 

“Does that mean you can visit me more maybe?” Jisung asks. He feels a need to have Minho with him at all times. The older is very pretty. Someone could easily try snatching him. 

“I guess but only because you’re my favorite” Minho says with a small giggle. A habit he’s picked up from Jisung. 

“I better be,” Jisung says as he brings Minho even closer to him. This brings a thought to the older’s head. What are they though?

“Jisung” Minho says slight concern in his voice. He needs to know. 

“Yes, my baby?” Jisung asks, he looks down at the older. 

“What are we?” Minho asks. He just needs to know this question. 

“You’re mine” Jisung states. He also puts a protective hold on Minho. 

“So you’re mine?” Minho asks softly. 

“Yeah” Jisung confirms, smiling slightly. They’re each other. 

“Mine” Minho whispers. He pulls Jisung’s arms around him tighter. 

“Mine” Jisung repeats. They’re content like this. Knowing their each others. It will stay like that.


	13. Chapter 13

Minho walks into his boss’ office once again a week later. He has a plan. It may not work. But he has a plan. It’s extremely risky and can get him fired for even suggesting it. But it’s still a plan. The dark ruby red walls of the office greet him as he steps inside and is told to take a seat. 

“What can I do for you Minho,” Seungmin asks. He folds his hands on the table and smiles at his worker. 

“I have an idea,” Minho says. He crosses his legs and leans forward a bit. 

“Do tell” Seungmin says intrigued. Minho can feel himself beginning to sweat. It’s nerve wracking but he needs to remain confident. 

“You may not like or accept this idea. Please just listen to it though” Minho states, slightly begging towards the end.

“I’ll be the judge if it’s good or not Minho,” Seungmin says. Here goes nothing. Risking it all. 

“So I’ve been making immaculate progress with Jisung recently. He’s been opening up more every day and has been getting very comfortable with me. I think he could make even more progress if you allowed him to move in with me. Now obviously he would be being watched by me at all times but I think it could help him progress much more than he already is. The environment would make him more comfortable as well” Minho explains. There it is. The bomb has been dropped. Silence. 

“Well, that sure is an idea” Seungmin mutters. His eyebrows are furrowed. He rubs the crease on his forehead to ease some tension. 

“Wouldn’t that not be safe?” Seungmin finally asks. 

“Well, he hasn’t said anything triggering or harmful. Also, he seems to think of me as someone he can trust” Minho says determinedly.

“Well, he is technically your patient. The only thing is why would it do anything? He’d be cooped in your apartment just like he is in seclusion” Seungmin says causing Minho to sigh. He thought it would go there. 

“Well you see my apartment is quite large, I have many windows for him and a balcony. I also have a few cats he can meet. It will make him feel more human. Not like he’s a monster who needs trapped” Minho explains. He will get this done. He needs Jisung with him. 

“I see your point. Didn’t you mention your brother living with you? Aren’t you worried about him?” Seungmin adds questionably. 

“Well, you see he’s currently in Australia with his boyfriend for a few months. Jisung would be with me while Jeongin is gone. I can watch him at all times too since this is my only job” Minho explains with a small smile. 

“I see. Well, Minho I think this may just be crazy enough to work. I’ll have him ready tomorrow morning to leave with you. I still want updates and you to bring him here at least once a week” Seungmin states. It worked. It fucking worked. 

“Of course. You won’t regret this” Minho says and bows after standing up. This is perfect. 

“I sure hope I don’t. Have a wonderful day Minho” Seungmin says with a smile. He waved to Minho who waved back. Just like he wanted. 

Jisung is his. Jisung will stay his now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought these chapters were so much longer when writing them out jsjsjs
> 
> that’s what you get when you write on your notes app at 3am


	14. Chapter 14

Jisung is excited when Seoho tells him the plan. He’s leaving the facility and will be staying with Minho for a while. He can’t believe it. The following morning, he quickly grabs his pillow, fuzzy blanket, and the plushie Minho got him. Seoho guides him out and to the front where the owner of the hospital is standing. The owner smiles at him before nodding. 

“Hi Jisung, it’s good to finally see you again” Seungmin explains. Jisung doesn’t respond. He wants Minho. Not this dick. 

“Well, Minho told me you’ve been making some progress and he thinks you’ll make even more progress by living with him for a while. Probably until his brother returns. You’ll still be returning for checks and updates weekly though” Seungmin explains. Jisung doesn’t say or do anything. Just avoids eye contact. Why do people expect one to respond always? 

“Jisung” the boy hears a voice call. Jisung smiles knowing who the voice belongs to. 

“Minmin!” Jisung squeals and quickly goes over to where Minho is now standing. He smiles at the older and bounces on his heels. 

“Are you excited?” Minho asks with a small giggle. Seungmin’s eyes widen seeing Jisung having a conversation with someone. Minho wasn’t lying when he said the other is making progress. 

“Yes! We can do so much together” Jisung says brightly. Minho laughs a little and opens the car door for the younger. The boy gets in and does the seat belt quickly. Minho nods to Seungmin before getting into the driver's seat. He starts the car and they head off to his apartment. This is perfect. 

— — — — — — — — —

Jisung is amazed when he walks into Minho’s apartment. His eyes widening like saucers seeing the place for the first time. It’s huge. Bigger than he expected. A small meow is heard and he looks down to be met with three cats looking up at him. He coos and crouches down petting the kitties. 

“They’re so cute” Jisung giggles as one with white and orange fur purrs while nuzzling his knee. Minho smiles at the sight. This is something he could easily get used to. 

“That’s Soonie, the other orange and white one is Doongie, and the gray one is Dori. They’re my children” Minho says with a small laugh. 

“Does that make them my children too?” Jisung asks looking up at Minho. He can see the little glint in the younger’s eyes. 

“Well duh,” Minho says and pulls Jisung up. The younger pushes him against the wall and connects their lips quickly. He lets out a gasp at the sudden push but quickly melts into the kiss. The other pulls always with a slight smirk and leans in brushing his lips against Minho’s. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you earlier,” Jisung says breathily against Minho’s lips. His plump kissable lips. 

“Then do it again,” Minho says, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s neck. The younger chuckles and grabs his hand. Minho laughs when Jisung gets lost and guides them to his room. The younger one lays him down and leans on top of him, connecting their lips once again. The kiss is passionate. Deep. Everything they want it to be. Jisung allows his tongue to enter causing a small noise to leave Minho’s lips. Jisung giggles at that which allows the older to slip away and begin kissing along his jaw to his neck. 

“Mine” Minho whispers just like Jisung did to him. The younger can’t help but sigh. It’s hot. 

“All fucking mine” Minho almost growls out as he begins leaving marks on Jisung’s neck. 

“Min” Jisung whines pushing his head to the side. Minho smiles against his neck and pushes the younger back, climbing into his lap. 

“You’re so damn hot,” Jisung says as he runs his fingers along Minho’s waist. All the way to his thighs. His beautiful thighs. 

“Mine” Jisung says as he kisses Minho deeply once again. 

They continue kissing. Clothes are removed. Both end up naked in Minho’s bed. Jisung can’t help the desire he had to make Minho scream his name. Only his name. No one else. Only his. Minho is his. No one can have him. Make his neighbors hear how good he made him feel. How good he touches him. All of them will remember Minho yelling like a prayer Jisung, Jisung, Jisung. All because no one can make him feel the way he does.


End file.
